


Страдания Тартской Девы

by Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa
Summary: Начиналось как драббл про Бриеннну, но скатилось в СанСан.Enjoy peopleОригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6931983





	Страдания Тартской Девы

  
        
      Гремя доспехами и позвякивая мечом, Бриенна ворвалась в Малый зал.  
        
      — Ваша Милость! — умоляющим тоном обратилась она к Джону, — Миледи! — она перевела полные слёз глаза на Сансу. — Прошу вас, прикажите ему!  
        
      За ней широченными шагами в зал вошёл озлобленный Тормунд, который почему-то поворачивался к Джону и Сансе исключительно правой стороной лица. Он тоже воззвал к Джону.  
        
      — Джон! Ты сделал меня Лордом Последнего Очага! Значит, я могу жениться на благородной леди, так ведь?  
        
      Джон переглянулся с сестрой и прочистил горло.  
        
      — Ну… строго говоря, да… _лорд Тормунд_. — это было, пожалуй, самое нелепое из всех прозвищ Тормунда.  
        
      — Так а чего она? — Тормунд искренне недоумевал, — Если бы я знал, то на кой хрен мне это лордство? Украл бы и всех делов!  
        
      — Миледи! — Бриенна упала на одно колено, — Ну сил же никаких нет! Ходит и ходит! И говорит, говорит, говорит… боги, он же не умолкает ни на минуту!  
        
      Санса расправила юбку и посмотрела на возмущённого Тормунда, а затем перевела взгляд на страдающую Бриенну.  
        
      — Что говорит? — тихо поинтересовалась она.  
        
      Бриенна густо покраснела, и снова упала на колено, вновь огласив зал грохотом доспехов.  
        
      — Миледи. Боюсь, эти вещи не для ушей благородной леди! — очень серьёзно сообщила она. За спиной Сансы послышался кашель, плохо скрывающий смешок. Санса бросила укоризненный взгляд за спину, и кашель прекратился.  
        
      — Да что ж такое-то! — Тормунд вслеснул руками, — Я всего-то обрисовал ей, как бы я любил её в нашу первую ночь! Да и в последующие ночи! Хотел, чтобы она знала, что я не юнец какой! Что ей предстоит иметь дело с настоящим мужчиной! А она — вот! — Тормунд, наконец, повернул к ним лицо, на котором красовался лиловый след от рыцарской перчатки. — Санса! Миледи! Ну скажи ты ей! Ты-то знаешь! Если уж ты и…  
        
      — Тормунд… — Санса округлила глаза, и Тормунд заткнулся.  
        
      Бриенна со звоном уронила меч на пол. Джон, с выражением крайней заинтересованности на лице, обернулся к сестре, подпёр подбородок кулаком и приподнял брови.  
        
      — Санса?  
        
      Лицо сестры не выражало ровным счётом ничего. Она так и сидела — гордо вздёрнув подбородок, выпрямив спину, и старательно разглаживала складки на юбке.  
        
      — Ай, в пекло всё! — взревел Клиган, выходя из-за спины Леди Винтерфелла. — Ты, тупая корова, будешь кочевряжиться — так и помрёшь в девках! Он тебя на руках носить готов, дура! Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Тормунда, — хоть бы побрился, лорд хренов! В конце концов, она — леди, хоть и такая же хреновая, как ты — лорд. — Тормунд запустил пятерню в бороду, пытаясь привести её хоть в сколько-нибудь человеческий вид. — Вот уж, действительно, свели боги! — Клиган осмотрел Тормунда и Бриенну и воздел глаза к потолку. — А ты! — он сделал шаг по направлению к Сансе и сдвинул брови, понизив голос — В богорощу!  
        
      Санса открыла рот, собираясь что-то возразить, но Клиган навис над ней и почти зарычал.  
        
      — В бо-го-ро-щу, миледи! Я задолбался к тебе по ночам на цыпочках бегать! Мне не пятнадцать лет, чтоб с тобой по углам обжиматься!  
        
      — Но, лорд Клиган… Сандор… — Санса бросила испуганный взгляд на Джона. Джон наблюдал за происходящим с неподдельным интересом. Нет, он давно подозревал, что Пёс неравнодушен к его сестре. Но Санса-то, а? Вот Арья удивится!  
        
      — Не начинай, женщина! — он угрожающе наставил на неё указательный палец, — Я хочу от тебя детей! Законных детей, Санса! Джон, даже не пытайся мне помешать! Свой Север оставь себе, мне он на хрен не нужен.  
        
      — Я бы и не мог, даже если бы захотел! — Санса перевела на Джона глаза, полные удивления. Он что это сейчас — на стороне Пса? Джон откинулся в кресле и постукивал пальцами по подлокотникам, — Свою судьбу Леди Винтерфелла может решать сама.  
        
      — Миледи! — Бриенна внезапно пришла в себя, схватилась за меч и стала в боевую стойку, — Если этот человек позволил себе…  
        
      Санса закатила глаза и застонала.  
        
      — О, боги, Бриенна! Замуж тебе пора! — Она встала со своего высокого места, и наклонилась поцеловать брата, — Джон! Ты меня поведёшь. Тормунд! Побрейся уже, в самом деле, на тебя страшно смотреть! — Тормунд остервенело дёргал себя за бороду. — Бриенна, в моей комнате сундук, там на дне — плащи. Принеси, будь добра!  
        
      Бриенна с грохотом выбежала из зала.  
        
      — Седьмое пекло! — Клиган вспомнил немаловажную деталь, — Плащ! У меня же нет плаща!  
        
      — Успокойся, есть у меня твой плащ! — Санса поправляла его дублет.  
        
      — Откуда это у тебя мой плащ? — Клиган послушно наклонялся, пока она одёргивала ему рукава и приглаживала волосы.  
        
      — Оттуда! Пить меньше надо было в ночь битвы на Черноводной. — Санса, ворча, стряхивала с него последние пылинки и оглядывала критическим взглядом.  
        
      — Э, нет! Я не знал, что ты будешь сварливой женой! Я на такое не согласен! — Сандор, в свою очередь, осмотрел её и заправил выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, — Ты что его — сохранила?  
        
      — Конечно, сохранила. Другого сувенира ты же мне не оставил! Всё. Вроде готовы.  
        
      — Пташка?  
        
      — Что?  
        
      — Не передумаешь?  
        
      Санса схватила его за рукав и развернула к себе.  
        
      — Даже не мечтай. Наконец-то я могу выйти замуж по своему выбору. За человека, которого люблю.  
        
      Сандор обескураженно подставил ей локоть, и они устремились к выходу.  
        
        



End file.
